IX/Scrolls
There are 7 scrolls around the map. Scroll 1 Reginald Barton: "This is Reginald Barton and I am recording this for posterity. I am not entirely sure what's happened (static) there's no other way to put this, one moment I was inhaling fumes in a (static) I'm some sort of gladiator now? Fighting in an arena?! Honestly it doesn't make a lick of sense. I'm accompagnied by my guide, a mercenary named Bitten Bradfisch. I-I'm not saying it's his fault we're here but he is German, you can't never be too sure." Bitten Bradfisch: "Are you... Are you playing with that recording device? Now?! (static) These creatures have us overrun, pick up your weapon!" Reginald Barton: "I came here to find the Holy Grail, they say it resides in (static) I did not tempt to travel back in time. Am-am I even back in time? Is this my body? Is this a dream?! Am I still sitting in some cave?!" Bitten Bradfisch: "Enough! Give me that, you swine! Stop recording, we are going to die!" Scroll 2 Reginald Barton: "Now, four towers, four gods, four types of worship. Danu, Odin, Ra and Zeus." Bitten Bradfisch: "Really? Have you really turned that confounded thing back on? We get one moment of solace from those shrieking devils and you're jabbering away into that thing." Reginald Barton: "How can these four be here together? There has never been evidence to suggest they were aware of each other. It is not possible." Bitten Bradfisch: "The wounds on your back suggest all of this is very possible, let me take a look." Reginald Barton: "Ugh, nevermind me! What does this all mean? Do the gods hold the key to ending our nightmare?" Bitten Bradfisch: "Perhaps they hold the key to you not getting both of us killed." Reginald Barton: "I-I think I'm losing my grip on reality. I hear voices, they cry out from the walls. I hear them calling." Bitten Bradfisch: "All I hear is an American aristocrat on the brink of insanity. Focus! Remember your mission. This is just a test we must complete. Think of it... as a game, nothing more. Finishing it will get you access to the (static) that is why you're here." Reginald Barton: "Oh, finding (static) is the last thing on my mind. I'm not sure if we can even leave this place!" Bitten Bradfisch: "What do you suggesting Herr Barton? Do you believe we're trapped here?" Reginald Barton: "How else do you explain what's happened? Endless loops of carnage and violence. No clear goal in front of us." Bitten Bradfisch: "Regretfully, I have no rational explanation but we must endeavor to escape. Perhaps appeasing the gods is part of that. I don't know, you are supposed to be the smart one." Reginald Barton: "Yes, appeasement. Interesting Mister Bradfisch, interesting." Scroll 3 Reginald Barton: "How long have we been here now, Mister Bradfisch? Days? Weeks?" Bitten Bradfisch: "With you Herr Barton, it feels like months!" Reginald Barton: "Months, yes. Months seems more accurate. With perpetual daylight, it is hard to tell. That is why I brought you down to the temple. Have you looked up at the stars?" Bitten Bradfisch: "No, when I'm down here I'm usually too busy trying not to die." Reginald Barton: "The stars move, we do the bidding, their bidding and it adjusts. You said something a long time ago. Appeasement." Bitten Bradfisch: "I did? What of it?" Reginald Barton: "Appeasement is how we escape this place, my boy. The gods must be appeased. They desire worship, they require sacrifice. I know what I must do." Bitten Bradfisch: "I'm not sure I follow." Reginald Barton: "Let me show you." Bitten Bradfisch: "What are you doing?! Wait, no!" (Bitten Bradfisch is heard being chocked by Reginald Barton) Bitten Bradfisch: "Think... of what... you are doing..." Reginald Barton: "Relax, Mister Bradfisch. It will be over soon." Bitten Bradfisch: "You... Swine!" Reginald Barton: "(laughes) It's what must be done, my boy." (A gunshot is heard followed by the sound of a body falling onto the ground) Reginald Barton: "I've done it! I did what you asked! Are you appeased?! I am ready, can I go home?! (heavy breathing) Hello?" Scroll 4 Oracle: "The first matter, once wielded by ancient civilizations to create wondrous empires. They mined deep into the earth, recovering as much as they could carry. Emperors, kings, priests, no leader of man could resist its touch, for with it their societies prospered, and their kingdoms grew. But the more they used it, the more generosity turned to greed, benevolence turned to violence, peace turned to war. Though they created wonders beyond comprehension, ruled civilizations, it was never enough. The power consumed them. Soon they cared not for their people, only... And so, one by one their reigns ended and their civilizations fell. The power that led to their rise..." Scroll 5 Oracle: "The resource was so plentiful and so fruitful. But the greed of man was too much, and soon what had existed the world over was extinguished. Humanity's gift reduced to crumbs. However, its expiration was not enough to temper their desires. Powerful enough to create an endless supply of that which they desired. But many believed... too dangerous, for he who held it held unending power. So it was that they would fall. Individuals, men of science, philosophy, and reason, brought together to protect and keep it safe. For mankind could not be trusted with this dangerous knowledge." Scroll 6 Oracle: "It started with the first, but soon their collection of knowledge grew. The further humanity progressed, the more boundaries of discovery were pushed, and man found all new ways to end their reign on earth. When these discoveries were made, they would arrive and secure them, preserving them outside of humanity's reach. Over the centuries their collection would grow and its existence drifted into legend and myth, and became an object of mankind's ultimate pursuit." Scroll 7 Oracle: "These were mortals, which meant their thoughts and beliefs could be swayed with the rotation of protectors and the passage of time. Once, they were persuaded they were wrong for keeping their knowledge private. They chose to unveil their knowledge to the world, allowing their information to become public, it represented a beacon of humanitiy's intelligence and potential. But their beacon of hope was a harbinger. Wars were fought, then they took their knowledge and retired it from the public view. Once more it fell below the surface of civilization but they hadn't given up on humanity, they believed among Earth's billions some were worthy, so it was they came to create." Category:Easter eggs